


Voyager Crew Ages

by 70thousandlightyearsfromhome (ShayneyL)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Archived From 70000 Light Years From Home Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Character Ages, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/70thousandlightyearsfromhome
Summary: This is nonfiction.  If you are looking for fanfic, keep scrolling!How old is Tom Paris?  Is B'Elanna older than Harry?  An analysis, based on canon (the aired episodes only) of the ages of theVoyagercharacters.Yes, there's Memory Alpha, but it's often wrong.  For the same reason Wikipedia is sometimes wrong.  Anyone can edit it, and sometimes editors are uninformed, have a specific agenda that's more important to them than the facts, or are just trolling.  In the case of Memory Alpha, there just aren't enough people participating to correct all the wrong information that's posted there.(You can, of course, make the characters any ages you want.  I'm just one of those that likes to know the canon before I fold, spindle, and mutilate it.  ;-)





	Voyager Crew Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my blog, [70,000 Light Years From Home](https://70thousandlightyearsfromhome.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I came across [this post](https://inu-fiction.tumblr.com/post/180627911671/psa-stuff-you-maybe-didnt-realize-you-can-back) at Tumblr awhile back. It points out that AO3 is for fan _works_ , not just fanfic. And that the future of Tumblr is uncertain, and so archiving references/analysis to AO3 is a good idea.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Harry Kim** is the only regular character that had a solid age when _Voyager_ started. The promo materials and the official site said he was 22 years old. Which makes sense. Gene Roddenberry said during TOS that ensigns are universally 22 years old. (Unless they get thrown into the Delta Quadrant where they are never promoted.) 

This was confirmed in the 7th episode of the first season, “Eye of the Needle,” when Tom Paris says Harry was two years old 20 years ago. 

If you want to nitpick…if Harry's birthday fell between “Caretaker” and “Eye of the Needle” (it was several weeks at least between the two), it’s possible he was just 21 in “Caretaker.” Both 21 and 22 are typical ages for a new college graduate, depending on whether they are born early or late in the year.

Later on, Chakotay’s and Kes’ ages were established. **Kes** had her second birthday in the sixth episode of the second season, “Twisted,” so was just one year old when we meet her. (Or less. In "Before and After," the Doctor says Kes was not even one year old when they met.) 

We saw **Chakotay** ’s date of birth on his grave marker in “Endgame.” He was born in 2329, making him 42 when _Voyager_ was thrown in the DQ.

We know from “Year of Hell” that **Janeway** was born on May 20, but not what year. Though in “Future’s End,” she says she played tennis in high school, and is taking it up again 19 years later. That makes her 37 at the beginning of the third season, so about 35 in "Caretaker."

There are conflicting ages for Tuvok and Seven. **Tuvok** was 109 in “Flashback” — making him 107 in "Caretaker" — but not 100 yet in “Fury." (I guess it’s true. If you go faster than light, time goes backwards!) The writers were asked about this at cons; they admitted they just plain screwed up.

"The Raven” established that **Seven** was six when she was assimilated. It was on her sixth birthday, in fact. But in “Dark Frontier,” they said she was seven. Four years old when they left earth, three years of following the Borg before they got assimilated. (Don’t ask me how her aunt babysat her when she was six.) 

Seven spent 18 years as a Borg, so that makes her either 24 or 25 in season 4, and therefore 21 or 22 in "Caretaker." The same age as Harry Kim, give or take a year.

We don’t have an exact age for **Tom Paris** , but we know Caldik Prime happened ten years before “Threshold.” Tom was already an experienced officer back then, presumably a lieutenant. That makes him roughly 33 when _Voyager_ is thrown into the DQ, maybe older.

Memory Alpha lists **B’Elanna Torres** as being born the same year as Harry Kim. I assume it’s because her classmate who bullied her as a child was named Daniel Byrd (”Juggernaut”), while Harry’s classmate and best friend in “Non Sequitur” was named Danny Bird. But the canon suggests that that probably wasn’t the same Danny Byrd/Bird. B’Elanna is clearly supposed to be older than Harry. 

In “Author, Author.” we find out B’Elanna’s father left her twenty years ago. “Lineage” suggested this happened when she was 12. That makes her approximately 26 when was she thrown in the DQ, 4 years older than Harry Kim, and 7 years younger than Tom Paris. 

She apparently wasn’t at the Academy at the same time as either of them. And she dated her Academy honey Max “over ten years ago” in “Equinox.” This fits with her being between Tom and Harry in age. (Though Roxann was actually older than both Robbie and Garrett. Originally the promo materials said she was born in 1964, but Wikipedia lists her year of birth as 1958, making her 6 years older than Robbie and 10 years older than Garrett.)

We never got any hint about how old Neelix was. In “Jetrel,” we find out his homeworld was destroyed 15 years ago. (Though in “Mortal Coil,” he says it happened 11 years ago. It was a fourth season episode, so that would make it 7-8 years before "Caretaker.") He was old enough to be drafted at the time. So he was an adult 15 (or 7) years before he joined _Voyager_ , but we don’t know whether he was a very young or older adult, or even how long it takes for a Talaxian to reach adulthood.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any corrections? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
